Problem: Triangles $\triangle ABC$ and $\triangle A'B'C'$ lie in the coordinate plane with vertices $A(0,0)$, $B(0,12)$, $C(16,0)$, $A'(24,18)$, $B'(36,18)$, $C'(24,2)$. A rotation of $m$ degrees clockwise around the point $(x,y)$ where $0<m<180$, will transform $\triangle ABC$ to $\triangle A'B'C'$. Find $m+x+y$.

Answer: After sketching, it is clear a $90^{\circ}$ rotation is done about $(x,y)$. Looking between $A$ and $A'$, $x+y=18$ and $x-y=24$. Solving gives $(x,y)\implies(21,-3)$. Thus $90+21-3=\boxed{108}$.